We have undertaken a study of the late hemodynamics of porcine heterografts and for mitral valve replacement. Preliminary data suggest that there is an appreciable incidence of valve deterioration manifested as prosthetic wave stenosis even in patients who do not show clinical evidence of valve dysfunction.